Never Truly Gone
by TheWhiteW0lf
Summary: Laurel survives the events in Iron Heights, thanks to The Human Target. Oliver realizes something about his relationship with Laurel from the events. (One-shot) .


Laurel sat anxiously on the steps of the command center as she waited desperately for news. A ding from the elevator prompted her to look up from her phone to see her doppelgänger. It was exceptionally creepy watching herself smirk like that, "I would have been here sooner, Miss Lance, but a particular friend of yours didn't want to let me—or rather, you go."

Laurel bit her lip, "Speedy is like a sister to me…"

"Sister?" Her mirror asked, before she disgustingly pulled her face mask-thing off, revealing a comely man, "I was referring to Oliver Queen."

Laurel blinked, and swallowed. She and Ollie had been growing closer, as friends, but she hadn't expected him to be that protective of her person, even after she had 'died'. "He can be overprotective sometimes."

The man snorted at her explanation. "Laurel, can I call you Laurel?" She nodded slowly, wanting to know what he found so amusing. "When I become the target, I become them entirely. I have to know them inside and out, their ambitions, their likes, their pet peeves… Who holds their heart?"

Laurel froze, feeling embarrassed at this virtual stranger knowing her so intimately. She had been trying to bury her feelings for Oliver's sake. He had a beautiful son, and most importantly, he may have held her heart, but she didn't hold him. Felicity did. And she couldn't throw a Laurel shaped grenade into their relationship, no matter how rocky it had been recently.

"He doesn't love me." She said, opting to state the known truth rather than what she knew deep down.

The man's eyes widened, as he quickly moved to shake Laurel's hand. "I forgot to introduce myself, Christopher Chance, Human Target."

"Lyla said you were a freelancer who owed her a favor."

Chance exhaled before the elevator opened to reveal Oliver, who looked as if he had been inconsolable, he turned to see Laurel sitting there with Chance. "Laurel?" His jaw tightened as he moved towards her, kneeling down to her level, he cupped her cheek, "Is that really you?" Laurel tried to speak, but nothing came, she instead opted for a teary nod. "How?" He asked finally looking at Chance.

"I'm the Human Target, freelancing for ARGUS. Director Michaels had actionable intel that HIVE and Darhk were planning to kill Miss Lance. I was hired to step in and take her place." He then looked at both vigilantes, "I'll be leaving." He then looked back at Laurel, with a small smirk, "Always and forever."

Laurel blinked, looking back at him, as she felt Oliver sit closer to her as if to reaffirm that she wasn't really dead. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, sounding so hurt.

"I couldn't." She said, barely containing her emotions. "It had to look real… Everyone had to look as devastated as they normally would, as callous as that sounds. I didn't take comfort from it."

He moved his hand gently over to grasp her hand, "I know that you would never. I just… I came to a realization when I saw you bleed out in front of me. You died in my arms. He shimmied closer to her, and turned himself to look at her, "I need you in my life, Pretty Bird. I don't know how I would live, or what I would do without you."

Laurel sniffed, as she looked into his blue eyes, "I'm sure that you would have been fine. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"I know that we agreed years ago that we could only just be friends… And I know that I don't deserve another chance from you, but I need you to know this, Laurel. I Love you." He said as he stammered over his words, as rushed as they were it was all from the heart.

She felt a rogue tear slide down her cheek from listening to his heartfelt declaration. "You say that I don't deserve you? But the truth is; It is I, who doesn't deserve you. You are the man who has voluntarily given his blood, sweat, and tears for his family, for his city." What was she? A recovering addict, a drunk, how could they even compare?

Laurel sighed, "What about Felicity? I thought you two practically tied the knot." Even if they had recently hit a rough patch. "Don't give up her."

Oliver's throat bobbed; "I think that ship had sailed. She doesn't want anything to do with me." Oliver answered, gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "I don't want you to feel like a consolation prize, Laurel. Because you're not." He said emphatically.

Laurel nodded slowly in an attempt to stop her heart from fluttering, she had never imagined that they could possibly rekindle what they once had… well, not exactly what they had. They were different people now, not stupid kids. "I think we should give our feelings time to breathe." She said, trying to be logical. "See if we still feel the same in a couple of weeks or months' time… If we do." She looked down at their entwined hands, "We take it slow, and don't rush it. And we promise to be open and honest with each other from now on, regardless."

Oliver wet his lips with his tongue, "That's fair." He said softly, as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, the pair then both sat on the steps in companionable silence.


End file.
